Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) is a technique for visualizing and quantifying the amount and molecular mobility of water and/or fat in a sample. The energy used is non-invasive and non-destructive. The modality of imaging provides cross-sectional and multi-planar imaging for precise spatial delineation and the capability to exploit tissue contrast that is not available by any other modality. The radio frequency (RF) signal from a sample is acquired using an antenna or coil.
Conventional actuators, for example, electric motors cannot be used in Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) scanners because of the high magnetic fields in these systems. Paramagnetic materials in conventional actuators are not safe due to magnetic attraction. Moreover, these materials distort the homogeneous magnetic field necessary to create an MR image. Furthermore, electromagnetic emissions may cause noise in the MR images. Conventional actuators, therefore, cannot be used proximal to the imaging volume of the scanner.